


Contractual Dating

by Whisper132



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-28
Updated: 2006-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/pseuds/Whisper132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atobe and Jirou's first date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contractual Dating

In most things, Atobe was a bastion of confidence. He walked into rooms as if his own personal wind were lifting him up above the common rabble and saying, “See! Here is our Chosen One!”

None of this mattered to Akutagawa Jirou and it was Akutagawa Jirou whom Atobe wished to impress the most. Dating was not supposed to be difficult. Atobe was supposed to be able to walk up to anyone on the planet, point a finger, and have a date.

Jirou slept through Atobe’s last three requests for a film and wasn’t interested in fancy dinners or how many rooms were in Atobe’s house.

Jirou thought Marui Bunta’s Tsunawatari shot was better than Insight, which it most certainly was not. Marui Bunta’s Tsunawatari was an elaborate circus performance, one of the many highlights of the Rikkaidai freak show. It had nothing to do with tennis and everything to do with distracting the peasants.

“Atobe, if you break your racquet strings because you can’t get a date, we’re going to laugh at you.” Shishido stood in the corner of the clubhouse, balancing a racquet on the tip of his finger. He wasn’t very good at it – he could only hold the pose for a few seconds before the racquet wobbled – but he improved daily and would be able to hold it indefinitely soon.

“Leave him alone. He’s got a crush,” Gakuto said, coming to Atobe’s defense for the first time in their two years of acquaintance.

“Ore-sama does not have a crush. He has insubordinate teammates.” Atobe caught sight of Jirou napping on a changing bench. There was nothing spectacular about him when he was asleep. It was the moments of high-energy that followed the sleeping that Atobe found endearing. To maintain such a positive outlook while residing on the Hyoutei campus was a rare find – Atobe’s rare find and he meant to keep it protected from all who might snatch it away.

“It’s a crush, Atobe. Get over yourself and do something about it.” Gakuto gave Atobe little to no respect, even though Atobe was kind enough to introduce Gakuto to the captain and, as vice captain, Atobe made sure Gakuto was well taken care of.

“Atobe Keigo does not have crushes.” Crushes meant you had no chance of obtaining your goal. No one and nothing crushed Atobe Keigo. Jirou just didn’t know how in love with Atobe he was yet. Atobe would have to take steps to make Jirou aware of his true feelings.

  
&-&

  
Jirou was asleep under a tree, as he usually was after practice. Atobe, fukubuchou demeanor in place, stood above the slumbering boy. Then, Atobe kicked him. “Akutagawa, you’re wrinkling your uniform.” Jirou was the only other second year regular on the team. “Regulars do not mistreat their uniform.”

Jirou yawned awake and blinked up at Atobe. “Hi.” He waved.

“Do not avoid the subject.” Atobe would not be swayed by Jirou’s mussed hair or by the cute way his mouth curled when he yawned.

“You’re Atobe, right?” As he spoke, Jirou’s eyes gained clarity. “Your Insight is really cool. I saw you use it on buchou during your match today.”

“Ore-sama…”

“I was wondering if you’d help me with something.” Jirou jumped up and grabbed hold of Atobe’s wrist. “Come on!”

“Ore-sama will not be…”

“The courts should be empty now, so it’s okay to show it to you. I’ll take you to dinner after cuz we’re probably going to be here a while. I already told my mom I’d be late and she can call your house if you want. I’ve got your phone number from the team roster, so it won’t be a problem.” Jirou used two hands to tug Atobe toward the tennis courts. “I like you Atobe-kun, you’re cute. Now, use your Insight to see if you can figure out why this volley isn’t working.”

  
&-&

  
Atobe rolled his eyes. “Your ankle is twisting too much. Again.” Jirou’s new move was clever. It would be even more clever if he could perform it properly. “Ore-sama is going home.”

“No, wait!”

At eight in the evening, Atobe didn't want to wait. He had homework to do and a bath to take, and Jirou was much less attractive when covered in dirt and sweat. "Yes?"

Jirou dusted himself off, hand straying over his backside, which stung from repeated impact with the ground. "We're going to dinner, so wait for a sec while I take a shower, okay?" Jirou ran off to the clubhouse, leaving Atobe to strike the net and sweep the court.

Jirou was quick in showering and returned smelling like lemon zest. "Sorry I took so long. Thanks for waiting." He smiled and Atobe felt a little quiver in his stomach. "I used this spray stuff to get the wrinkles out of my pants." Jirou spun to show off his handiwork. "Cool, huh?"

Atobe's eyes drooped. While Insight didn't require any physical activity, it was mentally draining. Jirou's enthusiasm was a bit too much for him to handle at the moment. "We will have dinner tomorrow. It would be unacceptable to begin a meal this late."

"Don't worry, we're just going to eat at my place. I called my driver while I was getting dressed. Your mom said it was okay and that you should come home after school tomorrow to say bye to your dad before he leaves." Jirou ticked off the instructions on his fingers. "Oh, and be a good boy and don't cause too much trouble for sweet Akutagawa-kun."

Atobe lifted his eyes to the heavens and silently asked the hazy sky why his mother was such an overly nice woman. Couldn't she act like a well to do woman, just for one phone call?

"She also called you Keigokins and My Precious Sweet Little Boy. She do that a lot? My mom calls me her Ji-bunny." Jirou snatched up Atobe's bookbag and hooked their arms together. "Hurry, I'm hungry!"

Atobe supposed this would do for a first date. There were no flowers and Jirou wasn't exactly praising his skill, but it was still somewhat satisfying. "You will not repeat that information."

"Keigokins is cute. I like cute things." Jirou tugged at Atobe's arm. "And I’m hungry, so let's hurry!"

Atobe's shoulder protested the tugging but the adrenaline and slight disgust from being called cute dulled the pain to a tolerable level. His medical staff would look at it in the morning. "I am not cute," he said because it was expected.

"Okay." Jirou tugged at his arm again, increasing their speed when the car was in sight. "Did we have any homework in Japanese? I slept through it and Oshitari won't tell me what the assignments are anymore. I think he's mad about that time I ruined our science lab project."

Atobe dug his feet into the ground to slow their pace. He refused to enter the vehicle looking like a vagabond. Combing his hair down with his fingers only made the problem worse. Damn. "Chapter seven was assigned. Read and write a summary paragraph."

"Can I copy yours?" Jirou's feet were moving at the same pace, but in smaller strides. How he didn't trip was a mystery.

"No, you may not." No one cheated off of Atobe Keigo. His answers were unique and full of more wonderment than the average student's. "I will assist you if you require it."

"Sounds like a good trade. So, every Tuesday, you help me with my Japanese." Jirou's smile shorted out street lights. "Perfect!"

Atobe paused outside of the black sedan Jirou's mother sent. "I did not agree to a recurring contract."

Jirou dived into the car and yanked Atobe inside. Atobe's knee banged against the floor and his ankle slammed into the side of the car. Jirou didn't notice, he just reached over Atobe and closed the door. "You said you didn't want me to call you cute. You can't get something for nothing." Jirou settled into the spot next to Atobe and buckled them both in. "You should make Oshitari do extra laps for being mean to me." Jirou's head landed on Atobe's shoulder and he yawned. "It's bad manners to let people pick on your boyfriend."

Atobe lifted his shoulder a few times, trying to dislodge Jirou before he drooled on Atobe's uniform. Giving up, he wrapped his arm around Jirou's waist, shooting a glare to the rearview mirror, a warning that the driver best keep his mouth shut. "Ore-sama's manners are impeccable, I assure you."

"Wake me up when we get there, Keigokins."

"Do not call me Keigokins."

Jirou smacked his lips and yawned again. "We'll deal with it later. Sleepy now."

Before Atobe could protest that no, they were dealing with this now, Jirou was asleep and drooling on Atobe's uniform. Keigo leaned his head atop Jirou's, tired from the rush of his first date. They slept, huddled together in the back of the car, until Jirou's mother woke them with the flash of her camera.


End file.
